How You Remind Me
by ItssStephhhx33
Summary: Lulu left Johnny, now she's with Ethan. This is just pure fluff, and a suprise ending.


**This is just supposed to be a one-shot, but if I get enough reveiws.... ;)**

**FLASHBACK**

_**LULU POV**_

_Johnny is an ass. Johnny is an ass. Johnny is an ass._

_Here I am, lying on my crappy couch that I used to share with the man that promised me forever, and gave me never. I will move on, but there's this part of me, that just doesn't want to. I knew I could never truly ever be happy with Johnny, never get married, have kids, live together, just be normal, that was never an option…but it is an option with someone else…_

_I heard a knock at the door, and it brought me out of daydreaming about him._

"_Come in." I said without thinking. I didn't feel like getting up._

_The door creaked open, and he poked his head in. "You alright love?"_

_I groaned, and turned over._

"_Go away Ethan."_

_He stepped in and shut the door behind him and let out a flat "No."_

"_Your not the easy going type, hu?""No love, afraid not. Mind telling me what's really on your mind?"_

"_Johnny."_

"_That shmuck you're with?""Were. Were with. I left him.""Well bravo!"_

_He started clapping his hands, and I brought my hands up to my knees, and brought my knees up to my chest._

"_Yea.""Oh, love, I'm sorry, I--- didn't--"_

_I just ignored him and leaned my head against his chest._

_I felt him hesitantly bring his hand up to my arm, and gently rubbed it up and down the length._

"_Ethan?""Hmm?""Why did you come to Port Charles?""Well love, to meet someone like you."I knew that was a load of bull-shit, but I didn't care, I just didn't care right now. I was startled when I heard the door slam open, and Maxie barged in with Johnny. His hand linked with hers._

_I looked up at them, and then laid back down on Ethan's chest. I so badly just wanted to die right now. I just wanted to go into the bathroom and die._

"_Uhh---lulu--I.""Shut up."_

_Johnny came and stood in front of Ethan._

"_Get your hands off of her. Now."_

_Ethan laughed sarcastically, and I started crying profusely yet again, and turned my face fully into him. _

"_Get up you son of a bitch." I looked up at Johnny._

"_I let him in, because SOMEONE betrayed me, and I had to turn to SOMEONE who actually CARED."_

"_DAMN IT, LULU, I CARE!"_

_I shook my head, and laughed euphorically. "Really? REALLY JOHNNY?!"_

"_YES LULU. I CARE. YOU THINK I DON'T? HOW COULD I NOT?"_

"_Just leave.""Okay, Lulu, listen, please. Remember that day when I opened the garage and you asked me, your dad, and Tracy to the Haunted Star, and when you showed up, Tracy said you were pregnant?""What the hell does that have to do with anything? I'm not pregnant if that's what your asking. That would be worse than this."_

"_Well, that night, I realized that even if that was really true, that I have a purpose, and how wrong this all is. Because if you had been, I would be there--"_

_Ethan cut him off by punching him in the face. I gasped, and covered my mouth. But yet, I didn't do anything to stop it. I didn't want him to stop._

_Johnny fought back, and hit Ethan. "STOP!" I shouted. What was I doing? Did I actually care about this con-artist?_

"_STOP!" Johnny looked up at me, and got off him. "You like this guy? Hu Lulu? Is this what you want for yourself? Do you see yourself with him 20 years from now?"_

_I hung my head, and whispered. "I don't see you Johnny. Please…LEEAAVEE!!"_

_Johnny walked out the door, and Maxie followed him. _

"_Ethan, I don't want you to leave."_

"_I'm not going anywhere love."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I'm happy. For one time in my life, I am actually really happy. I'm not committed, and that is the best feeling. We have fun. But its not a commitment. It's secretive, and that's the part I love most. He's a con who's teaching me to be just the same, and I love it. I never felt this way with Johnny. Being with Ethan is being on a great joy-ride. He's something I dreamed about, the dangerous, daredevil boyfriend I always wanted but never went for. The other night, was probably the most fun of our entire ride.

Even though it was wrong, and Lucky would probably have me arrested.

_Never made it as a wise manI couldn't cut it as a poor man stealingTired of living like a blind manI'm sick of sight without a sense of feelingAnd this is how you remind meThis is how you remind meOf what I really amThis is how you remind meOf what I really amIt's not like you, to say sorryI was waitin' on a different storyThis time I'm, mistakenFor handin' you a heart worth breakin'And I've been wrong, I've been down,Been to the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my headScream "Are we having fun yet?"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, noIt's not like you didn't know thatI said I love you and I swear I still doAnd it must have been so badCause living with me musta damn near killed youAnd this is how, you remind meOf what I really amThis is how, you remind meOf what I really amIt's not like you, to say sorryI was waitin' on a different storyThis time I'm, mistakenfor handin' you a heart worth breakin'And I've been wrong, I've been down,Been to the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my headScream "Are we having fun yet?"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, noYeah, yeah, yeah, no, noNever made it as a wise manI couldn't cut it as a poor man stealingAnd this is how you remind meThis is how you remind meThis is how you remind meOf what i really amThis is how you remind meOf what i really amIt's not like you, to say sorryI was waitin' on a different storyThis time I'm, mistakenFor handin' you a heart worth breakin'And I've been wrong, I've been down,Been to the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my headScream "Are we having fun yet?"Yeah, yeahAre we havin' fun yet?Yeah, yeah(These five words in my head)Are we havin' fun yet?Yeah, yeah(These five words in my head)Are we havin' fun yet?No, no..._

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Ethan, wait!!" I yelled trying to catch up to him._

_We were outside of Maxie's house, and Ethan had three things. A metal pick, a water gun, and a bad. We were dressed in all black, ski masks covering our faces, and nets holding our hair in. This was just ultimate pay back. _

"_You ready love?""More than ever."_

_He smiled, and pulled on his mask. _

* * *

_He was squatting by the door, picking Maxie's lock._

_She was dating some guy she found at Kelly's, _Andy_ I think his name was. He was just like Spinelli, but no, Spinelli just wasn't good enough for Maxie._

_He got it open, and I heard him chuckle, and push the door open, and rushed up to his feet. _

_He pushed open the door, and took my waist in his hand. "Come on."_

_We walked in, and heard moans coming from up the stairs. _

_I looked to him, and giggled. "Come on.""Love, when we get up there, just follow my lead, alright?""Kay."_

_He walked up the stairs, and I followed him. We stopped at the door. Ethan put his hand on the knob, and smiled at me before crashing the door open and holding the "gun" up. I came after him with my "gun"_

_Ethan started first, but I didn't expect him to use his American impression. I missed his Aussie voice._

"_I HEARD SOMEONE WAS BAD! WIFE?"_

_I smiled ear to ear, and trotted casually to his side._

"_Husband. Looks like we've got ourselves two winners here hu?""Mmmm."_

_I went over to Maxie, and held the gun to her throat. This was so funny._

"_You got money…bitch?"_

_Her "boyfriend" didn't even try to help her. Ethan came next to Andy, and dragged him off the bed in all his naked glory. Ha._

_I pulled Maxie up, and forced her against the wall. "Give us money."_

"_Okay, okay. It's in there." She pointed to the safe, and told me combo. I kept the gun on her and held her by her hair while I got the money. I nodded to Ethan._

"_Any cops, and your dead." Maxie and her deadbeat boyfriend just nodded._

_We ran downstairs laughing the whole way, and ran away from the house, tearing off the black clothing knowing full well they called the cops, and finally jumped in the car and laughed our fucking asses off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Ethan?"

"Hmm love?" He asked, casually coming into the room. We have been living in my apartment for exactly 6 months.

Johnny moved to Milan after seeing too much of Ethan with me. As much as I shouldn't, I felt terrible for him. But at the same time, I hated him with all I had.

He stared at me, gawking. "Is there something wrong babe?""N-No."

I smiled, and patted the bed next to me. "Come here."

* * *

"Ungh Ethan!"

"Love, wait for me.""BABY IM SO CLOSE AHHGH!"

He started laughing.

* * *

"Is it okay? I…I can't cook. Sorry."

"Love, its alright. No one's perfect, no wait, I lied, one girl is."

He got up from his seat, and walked to my chair. He leaned down, and kissed me.

I had nothing on except lace lace boy shorties, and a black lace bra. He had a white wife beater, and a pair of deep blue boxer briefs.

_You and me, all alone girlWhat's going on?Will you tell me what's wrong?It's like you're locked upin your own worldOh, with nothin' to sayYou keep me guessing,But I see in your eyesHe made you promises,But gave you liesYou're shutting downBecause you're so sureThat I'll be another mistakeI know that he left you in piecesYou know that I won't be that wayI'm not gonna treat you like he didOh, whatever it takesYou think history is repeatedYou keep on pushing me awayOh, but nothing's gonna changeWaiting for yesterdayIs it worth it any longer?So scared of falling yesterday can make it strongerSo why do you feel alone?You know I love you betterthan he ever didAnd this could be, all you ever neededHold onto me and just rememberOh, no, never let goI know that he left you in piecesYou know that I won't be that wayI'm not gonna treat you like he didOh, whatever it takesYou think history is repeatedYou keep on pushing me awayOh, but nothing's gonna changeWaiting for yesterdayI'm the one for you tonightI'm the one for you foreverIf it takes a little time,Whatever it takes, whatever it takesI'm the one for you tonight,I'm the one for you foreverIf it takes a little timeWhatever it takes, whatever it takesI know that he left you in piecesYou know that I won't be that wayI'm not gonna treat you like he didOh, whatever it takesYou think history is repeatedYou keep on pushing me awayOh, but nothing's gonna changeWaiting for yesterdayI know that he left you in piecesYou know that I won't be that wayI'm not gonna treat you like he didOh, whatever it takesYou think history is repeatedYou keep on pushing me awayOh, but nothing's gonna changeWaiting for yesterday _

* * *

"Ethan…I don't want this to end.""Love, what makes you say that? If you don't want us to end, we wont end. I promise."

I looked up at him from in his arms.

"Ethan…I have something to tell you."He turned me around, and looked at me.

"I love you Ethan Lovett."

He stroked my cheeks. "I love you too Lesley Lu Spencer."He kissed me lightly, and lifted me up in his arms, and gently placed me down on the bed.

**ETHAN POV**

I held her small frame in my arms, and lifted her, just an inch off of the bed.

I allowed my lips to trail down to her neck, moans escaping her mouth.

She started unbuttoning my shirt, and pushed it off my shoulders. I didn't give a second thought about doing the same to her. When I got her shirt off, I eyes the strapless black lacy bra she had on. I lowered myself to the heaps of her breasts, and planted soft kisses on them.

I didn't have to try to get side-tracked, because with Lulu nibbling on my ear, that pretty much covered it. When she finally pulled down my jeans, my boxers went with them. When I felt them slide to my ankles, I kicked them off, and I lowered myself back down to her, and kissed her hard.

I felt her moan against my chest when my member hit her thigh.

I kissed down neck, and stopped at her breasts. I wrapped my hands around her diaphragm, and up to the clasp. When I unhooked, it, Lulu shook it off, and continued kissing me. I kissed down her stomach, and traced my lips across the top of her matching laced panties. I hooked my fingers on the sides, and slowly inched them down her long legs. I brought myself back up, and squeezed my hand between us, and down to her womanhood. She writhed underneath me, when my fingers parted her slit, and ran over her clit.

She raked her fingers through my hair, and continued her track on my lips.

I continued to stroke her clit, circling, and rubbing it. When I released my hand, I heard her whimper, and opened her eyes to meet mine. She looked at me, absolutely stunned when I lowered my mouth down to her vagina.

I gave her the crooked grin that I knew she loved, and placed a kiss on her slit, before spreading it with my tongue.

**LULU POV**

I felt him grin against me, when I wrapped my legs around his neck, inching his face in deeper.

I groaned when his tongue found my clit, and flicked over it vigorously. I felt a burning in my stomach, and I knew I was close, apparently, so did Ethan. He gripped my thighs, and inched them wider apart. Still licking my clit, I felt my muscles tighten.

"Lulu, love, I need you to cum for me. Can you do that?"

I felt his breath against my heated core, and just nodded helplessly while licking my lips. When he lowered himself again, before I knew it, I was cumming into his mouth. "You taste so amazing my Love." He lapped up every ounce of my orgasm.

I unwrapped my legs from around his neck, and pulled him closer to me, locking his lips with mine.

I tasted myself on his lips.

"I need you--I--ins--inside me." I managed to get out those words.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and took his face in my hand. He held my hips so that I could bring both hands up to his face.

He sucked in a large breath of air; and tilted me back on my back.

**LULU POV**

He pushed himself all the way in, and slowly pulled back out, just leaving his tip inside of me. Then he thrusted back in, grunting.

"Faster Ethan" Was all I managed to get out. The pleasure he was giving me, was incredible.

He started pumping himself faster, and harder into me, his length going in and out from inside me.

It felt so amazing to have his hard penis inside. It wasn't like this was my first time with him, but It still made me shiver. He just had that kind of affect on me.

Then suddenly, I got that feeling again, and then, Ethan reached between us again, and pinched my clit. That was what I needed before I was pushed into pure ecstasy. While I was on my high, he continued thrusting into me.

* * *

Finally, I was right where I should have been all along.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Ooooh! Yummy, see?"I scooped up some of the green slop Tracy bought for Claire.

I headed the spoon for my mouth, and pretended to eat it.

"Mmmm. Yummy, mommy likes it, please baby, come on, for mommy?"

I did the "choo choo train trail once again, but she fussed, and pushed backward further into her high chair.

"Someone being a bit fussy this morning?"

I turned around and looked into those amazingly dark brown orbs.

I got up, and hugged him tightly, and kissed him. "I thought Luke said you couldn't have a day off today."

"Ahh, love, once a con, always a con. So…having a bit of trouble this morning? Well…perhaps _daddy_ can make those problems better."

'Mmmm, I like that idea." I laughed and he pulled me into him, but right when we were about to kiss, Claire whined, and pounced her fists on the table. "Ahhg."

Ethan was the first to look at her.

"You couldn't let your mummy and daddy have one little kiss?"

He walked over to her, and bent down in front of her. "You giving your mommy a hard time Claire?"

I smiled at them, and watched as he pulled up a chair in front of her high-chair, and picked up the spoon. He tried to feed her, but she just didn't budge, so he did the "airplane" but screwed up when he actually put the spoon into his mouth. I almost peed when he yelled and spit it on the floor.

"Ughh. That is disgusting. Love, you can't possibly give that to her. What even is that?"

I smiled, and answered him calmly. "String bean and mashed potatoes."

"Oh, Love, are you serious?"

I laughed, and picked up Claire.

"I guess your daddy wasn't so fond of it either."

"Fond of it? More like HATED it." He smiled at me, and came next to me, and took Claire's hand in his own.

"I love you Lulu."

I looked over at him. "I love you too."

The baby whined, and struggled to get out of my arms. Ethan smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Claire."

* * *

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


End file.
